


Dire Deeds Awake

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside Theodred's head in his last hours before he faces his own death by the hands of one of Saruman's Minions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Deeds Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“The day is ending. Sooner than I had thought and it worries my heart. Darkness is creeping over the green fields of my home. I do not like the looks of it. My heart tells me this night will not end.

The scouts have returned. No good news they have brought to me, another issue piling above the many that trouble my heart already. But this news is something that requires immediate attention. Large amounts of troops are gathering at the Gate of Isengard.

I have gathered my men in haste and have sent a message towards Elfhelm in Edoras, asking him to come with as many men as he can gather.

No doubt my father, and even more Wormtongue, will be against that. But I have sent for him and as the right-hand of my father none will disobey my orders. The command of our army rests now in my hands.

My father…

He is not the man he used to be, the man I admired for his strength, free will and pride, for his wisdom. How it grieves me to see him like I saw him the last time I visited Edoras. An old man, apathic and totally dependent of a stick and that creep Wormtongue.

Wormtongue…

I know he is responsible for my father’s current state. Too long has he poisoned my father’s ears. Yet there is nothing I can do to stop him. I cannot send Wormtongue away from father’s side, father would not let me and the Law of the Golden Hall forbids me to take up arms against the snake.

How I wish it were different. But it isn’t.

My eyes drift over the plains. As if struck by lightning I halt my horse. There are troops marching in great speed to the Fords. And behind us are the remains of the troops we already battled earlier.

It’s begun. There is war upon Rohan. And we are not prepared. Cursed that snake Wormtongue.

But I will concern myself with him later. Now I must lead my men to battle.

Forth Eorlingas!!

I have taken the small island in the middle of the Isen to cover Grimbold in case he gets driven backwards from the Westside of the fords. Saruman’s forced are smaller than ours though.

But in the frontline are Dunlending cavalry and those dreaded awful Wargriders. Bema, protect us!

It does not look good. The men are being scattered by the attacks. I’ve never seen such fierce and fearless attacks. A company of Uruks is coming towards us. They are armed with heavy axes. How awful are their cries. Unnatural and terrible. We cannot hold against them, they are driving us backwards.

To me, Eorlingas!!

Valar, those Orcmen are tough warriors. I find it difficult to hold my own against my opponent. He is strong. How many more does Saruman have of these monsters?

And then it’s the end. I’ve been struck down. It cannot be. We must stand against them. We must. We must keep the Fords. For Eomer.

Eomer must come. Only he can stand against Saruman and defend Rohan when I’m gone, if my father will not. In Eomer I trust, in him I believe. He is our hope, if I do not make it. I will not make it, I know that now.

My strength is leaving me. Of the battle around me I am not aware anymore. It is growing dark before my eyes. Am I being touched?

Vaguely I recognize the faces of Grimbold and Elfhelm. It pleases me to see them here. It is getting harder to breathe. I must tell them… Before it is too late.

Leave me be, to keep the Fords until Eomer comes."  



End file.
